Hit The Floor
by LawliPop
Summary: songfic I thought you cared about me wanted to protect my light. But the light is gone from me, you extinguished it. Are you happy for doing it? Are you celebrating the mental destruction of who, in the beginning, you sought out to protect?


A/N: This is a repost of my entree to Chibizoo's 2nd fanfic contest. It got an 8/10 score overall. I think that's pretty good. R&R please!!!

**

* * *

--Yugi's POV--  
**  
**_There is just too many times that _**

**_People have tried to look inside of me.  
  
Wondering what I think of you _**

_**And I protect you out of courtesy**  
_  
Betrayal... it's happened before. Hearts shattering as promises are broken and everything spilling from those lips are false hopes...lies. Yet I believe them. I hungrily accept the empty promises, like a man stranded in a desert races towards a beautiful oasis thinking he is saved...even though it might just be his imagination playing tricks on him.  
  
Hope...I lost it, realizing that the promises will never transpire into actions. Imagination running away from me, hope disappearing as I grasp what I am left with, and see what place I hold in this new world.  
  
Slave...that's what you call me now... You say it with relish, savoring the way the word rolls off your tongue and past your lips; enjoying the hurt look in my eyes after the designation is spit out.  
  
Master...it's what I call you, but is that really a correct title? Shouldn't I be the master? Was it not I who freed you; who saved you from the endless void of obscurity? Wasn't it me who chased away your demons; who gave you the confidence to find your ancient past...and make it your future?  
  
**_Too many times that I've held on _**

**_What I needed to push away... _**

**_Afraid to say what was on my mind _**

**_Afraid to say what I need to say....  
  
Too many things that you said _**

**_About me when I'm not around...  
  
You think having the upper hand _**

**_Means you gotta keep putting me down?  
_**  
Ha, future. What a pathetic dream. My future is nothing but hiding from your shadow. I thought you cared about me; wanted to protect my light....But the light is gone from me, you extinguished it. Are you happy for doing it? Are you celebrating the mental destruction of who, in the beginning, you sough out to protect?  
  
Did you know I idolized you? That I looked up to you like a young child would his older sibling? I wanted to be just like you; confident, strong, independent, sneaky, charming, mysterious. You were everything I wasn't...you still are...Only now, I'm glad I am not like what you have become.  
  
You've changed. You used to protect me. You said you would always be there to help me. You gave me your word. You swore on the puzzle that bonded us together that you'd never leave me. But I guess that didn't really mean anything to you. In truth, you hated that puzzle. That damned puzzle that trapped you in that dark prison for all that time. I hate it too, the Millennium Puzzle...it was a curse on me from the start; if I had never found it I never would have solved it...and in turn, would have never freed you from your dank confines. You never would've come into my life.  
  
But...would that had been a good thing? Would I want to live my life without you? Could I have gone on with only half my soul? Could I have survived with being just the light; without the dark to taint me? I'd have been corrupted anyways. The real world nowadays would never let an innocent stay pure forever. But would I have wanted that? Would I have really wanted to be tainted by anyone else?  
  
**_But I've had too many standoffs with you_**

**_ It's about as much as I can stand...  
  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine_**  
  
I remember when you told me that you would never let anything harm me. About how you wished you could have been here since my birth to protect me. Did you ever think you would be the one hurting me the most? Do you realize it now?  
  
...and if you do...do you care at all?  
  
I remember defeating all those villains with you; coming out victoriously in the many fights against Bakura, Marik, and all the others who wanted your powers. I remember risking my life to spare yours...  
  
...But now I think that I should've let you die. I would have been better off...  
  
**_One minute you're on top...  
  
Next you're not watch you drop.  
  
Making your heart stop...  
  
Just before you hit the floor  
_**  
I guess I am being pretty selfish now, but can you blame me? You would think such things if you were in my position, anyone would. But I guess you wouldn't understand. You've never had to deal with pain, with suffering. You've never felt the immense grief of seeing the one you trusted most betray you, call you dirty names, and work against you.  
  
You've always had the upper hand. Everything we did together you got all the credit for. You gladly took the glory from me, all the time. Every opponent I would defeat, you took praise for the victory, even if you weren't there. They all loved you more, but I can't blame them. Like I said before, you were everything opposite of what I was...you still are.  
  
You're not the only one who has changed master. Oh no, much time has passed. While you ruled your kingdom, being fawned over by your minions and enjoying every second of the limelight, thinking you were in charge and in control...the one you thought was loyally serving you was slowly regaining his control.  
  
That's right. Did you honestly think I would so easily surrender my freedom to you? That I would join the others and bow down to kiss your feet? Well just accept it, the old me is gone and the new, more powerful and tainted me has taken over. In the earlier years I was fine with acting as your puppet; letting you use me all you wanted before tossing me to the side like an old rag. But I didn't care back then. I thought it might have helped bring the old you back...that you might realize exactly how you were treating me.  
  
**_One minute you're on top...  
  
Next you're not missed a shot.  
  
Making you're heart stop...  
  
you think you've won  
  
and then it's all gone_**  
  
And then there was the night that changed me; when I knew for sure that you were never coming back...that your new self, that the Pharaoh, was here to stay for good.  
  
...That was the night I knew you had to be destroyed...  
  
You know, in a way I created you? I freed you from your prison, allowing you to share and take over my body until you could manifest one of your own. I let you watch my experiences of pain, like after grandpa died, and love like when I received my first kiss from Anzu.  
  
Do you remember killing her; taking her life because of the mere fact that she loved me? You said she was lying but is it really that impossible for someone to truly love me? You told me she was using me, and that her death was for the best, yet you laughed as I mourned over her lost soul. She had a beautiful spirit; pure and innocent and full of hope...like mine was before you darkened it. I guess you really wont rest until the world is consumed with your shadows...or at least until you've made my life completely horrible. Do you really want me to hate you so much, that you purposely do this?  
  
**_So many people like me_**

**_ Put so much trust in all your lies  
  
so concerned with what you think _**

**_To just say what we feel inside_**  
  
I already hated you then, when you killed my other friends...when you ripped the heart of Jonouchi with your bare hands and stabbed Ryou till his body was nothing more than ribbons. And again, you said it was for the best and that they didn't care as much as they said.  
  
But you don't seem to care as much as you said either, so shouldn't you be killing yourself? I guess not; you love yourself far too much to mar your own precious skin. But that's okay I'll do it for you. For long now I have waited to see you bleed...  
  
So here I stand now, hovering over you as you sleep. You look so vulnerable when you sleep, did you know? So defenseless as your brows crease and a small whimper escapes your parted lips. It's like you know this is the end, so you begin to toss in your unconscious state as if trying to avoid all the hatred directed your way. Your cries are louder, more helpless as crystalline droplets sneak out from under your closed eyelids.  
  
My poor, poor master. Are you having nightmares? I remember having nightmares...waking up, drenched in sweat and trembling. I seek you out after the dreams to find protection but all you would do was smirk and comment on how pathetic I was. You loved seeing my shiver and squirm.  
  
**_So many people like me _**

**_Walk on eggshells all day long...  
  
All I know is that all I want _**

**_Is to feel like I'm not stepped on.  
  
There are so many things you say _**

**_That make me feel you crossed the line...  
  
What goes up will surely fall _**

**_And I'm counting down the time._**  
  
You cry again; the small plea of "no," reaching my ears as you continue to struggle against the visions in your dream. Would you like me to comfort you; to wrap you in a warm embrace and fight away the bad images? But why would I do that for you? When were you ever there to console me when I was frightened? When did you ever comfort me after a nightmare? Oh no, that might ruin the fun of actually being my nightmare.  
  
Your squirming is pathetic and it's making me angry. But why am I angry? I should be rejoicing! For once you are in distress and I can actually express amusement at it.  
  
Your eyes snap open as you bolt upright; blinking several times in order to adjust to the dimness of your surroundings. You see me right above you, with the silver blade clutched in my hands. Your eyes show fear.  
  
Hey master...did you know this is the same knife you killed Anzu and Ryou with? And that it is still crusted with their dry intermingled blood? Do you know that soon, yours will soon cover it, leaving one final stain on this beautifully crafted weapon?  
  
**_Cause I've had so many standoffs with you _**

**_It's about as much as I can stand...  
  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine_**  
  
"Aibou...what are you doing?"  
  
Aibou..? Now that's a funny statement...since when were we ever partners?  
  
More tears are falling from your eyes. Would you like me to wipe them away for you? You could think of it as one last job for your slave to do before your death. But no, I won't dry your face. I want people to know, when they look at your lifeless body, how bravely you fought against death. I want them all to see the spineless coward you really were.  
  
Does it hurt? The blade I pierced through your back? I bet it does...I'm so sorry we don't have our link anymore so you could share the pain and not have it so unbearable on yourself. Too bad you destroyed it when we split bodies. Oh well, you always did say you could take care of yourself without my interference...so I'm sure you can handle the hurt.  
  
"Why..?"  
  
**_One minute you're on top...  
  
Next you're not watch you drop.  
  
Making your heart stop...  
  
Just before you hit the floor.  
  
One minute you're on top  
  
Next you're not missed a shot  
  
Making you're heart stop  
_**  
Hmm, playing innocent? Don't make me laugh! You know exactly why I'm doing this. You ruined my life, always stepping all over me and putting me down, just because you had the power to do so.  
  
**_You think you've won  
  
and then it's all gone  
  
and then he's all gone  
  
_**But all I can say is the tables have turned. So who's in control now? Heh...you don't look so confident anymore, master. You almost seem scared. Are you afraid master? Do you fear what death holds for you? Do you dread what punishment you'll receive in the underworld?  
  
"Why...?"  
  
Heh...you really don't know? You want to hear why? Well here is your answer, dear master: How does it feel to be betrayed by someone you thought cared? How do you like being killed on the inside and out by the one you trusted? Well now you know how I felt when you broke all your promises and turned your back on me.  
  
You know, sometimes I think you really knew what you were doing. You knew all along it would pull us apart, weaken our bond, yet you wanted to do it anyways.  
  
**_I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
  
You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway  
  
And all the lies have got you floating up above us all  
  
But what goes up has got to fall  
_**  
Well...are you happy with where it got you? You're dead; there is not much left to say. Millions will weep over your loss of life but I, I will chuckle at your corpse as they lay it in the coffin and seal it for all eternity. I will laugh, savoring the knowledge that I was the cause of your demise.  
  
Or was it you who was the cause of your own end? You did turn me into this vengeful creature, after all.  
  
So betrayal...it began my story, and now betrayal concludes yours. This final chapter in your life is over master. So let your body hit the floor, it's the end and you're finally gone.  
  
Now I don't sound too selfish, do I?  
  
**_One minute you're on top...  
  
Next you're not watch you drop.  
  
Making your heart stop...  
  
just before you hit the floor.  
  
One minute you're on top...  
  
Next you're not missed a shot.  
  
Making your heart stop...  
  
You think you've won.  
  
And then it's all gone  
  
And then he's all gone  
  
Now it's all gone  
_**  
END

* * *

A/N: muahahaha! EVIL YUGI!! [sniffle] poor Yami!! I'd like to thank Cloud-1-3-5, for betaing this fic!


End file.
